Hotaru
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: Ed hancur setelah Al hilang dari hidupnya. Roy berusaha menarik keluar anak itu dari depresinya. Hari- hari bahagia itu... seperti hidup seekor kunang- kunang. R&R! No Flame, please! XD


**Disc: Fullmetal Alchemist milik Hiromu Arakawa-sensei**

**Halo, salam kenal semuanya~**

**Akhirnya atashi uda kaga tahan bikin fanfic FMA setelah main game doujin nya. Fic ini berdasarkan atas Roy Ending di Bluebird's Illusion, game doujin yang atashi mainkan (ITU GAME YANG SANGAT KEREN!!! XD). Melihat ada 'gap' di bagian endingnya, munculah ide ini. Dan atashi ingin meramaikan fanfic Roy/Ed yang sepertinya kurang peminatnya di fandom ini. Karena ini fanfic pertama atashi di fandom ini, jangan terlalu sadis- sadis ya komentar nya…**

**Kritik dan saran… atashi terima. Asal jangan nge- flame, ya? XD**

**Pair: Roy x Edward**

**Setting: Saat ending di game Bluebird's Illusion (Roy Story)**

**Rate: T**

**Warnings: OOC, angsty, dark, shounen- ai, dll.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Hotaru**

---

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian tragis itu… sudah dua minggu sejak Alphonse Elric pergi meninggalkan kakak satu-satunya itu… pergi dari dunia yang fana ini…

Roy Mustang, sang Flame Alchemist berambut hitam pendek itu sudah mencapai mimpinya… menjadi Fuhrer. Dalam usianya yang baru 31 tahun, akhirnya dia dapat meraih cita- citanya.

"Fuhrer, pekerjaan untuk hari ini sudah selesai."

Roy meletakkan dokumen- dokumen yang tadi ia kerjakan lalu memandang ke arah Letnan sekaligus sekretarisnya. Riza Hawkeye, gadis muda yang cantik tapi hebat.

"Haaah… akhirnya… sepertinya tidak mudah menjadi Fuhrer."

Karena lelah, Roy bersandar ke kursinya sambil menutup matanya dan menghela nafas. Memang benar menjadi Fuhrer itu sangat melelahkan dan tidak mudah. Tetapi itulah 'ongkos' untuk membentuk Amestris menjadi negara yang lebih baik.

"Anda menyesal?"

Apakah Roy menyesal dengan mimpinya itu? Sebenarnya dia sedikit menyesal telah mengambil keputusan ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi… ah iya… Fullmetal… dia…"

"Dia ada di rumahnya… sendirian."

Sendirian… Sang Fullmetal Alchemist yang selalu menjalani hidupnya yang berat bersama adiknya itu, sekarang harus mejalaninya sendirian.

"Sudah dua minggu…"

Dia jadi teringat kembali akan kejadian dua minggu yang lalu. Kejadian tragis yang merubah hidup Edward Elric… untuk selamanya…

---

_**Saat melihat adanya cahaya transmutasi, Roy tahu sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi. Untung saja King Bradley, sang Fuhrer dan juga Homonculus Wrath, mengampuni nyawanya pada saat itu. Walaupun tubuhnya penuh luka akibat pertempurannya dengan King Bradley, sang Flame Alchemist tetap bergegas menuju asal cahaya tersebut.**_

'_**Kumohon… jangan seperti yang kutakutkan!'**_

_**Akhirnya saat sampai ke tempat asal cahaya tersebut, dia kaget dengan apa yang ada di sana. Di ruangan dengan penuh gambar lingkaran transmutasi, terdapat Edward Elric yang beberapa hari ini telah hilang karena diculik oleh para Homonculus.**_

_**Di sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Baju hitamnya dan celana seragam militernya terdapat sobekan dan darah. Di wajahnya juga terdapat darah karena luka di kepalanya... darah itu juga mengotori rambutnya yang keemasan. Tapi yang membuat Roy panik adalah… Edward sedang menangis tetapi dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Mata emas yang begitu kosong sehingga terlihat seperti tak bernyawa. Mata yang sama ketika Roy menemui bocah itu pertama kali… setelah bocah itu melakukan transmutasi manusia.**_

_**Tanpa membuang waktu, sang Jendral segera begegas mendekati Kolonel yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu. Kedua tangannya yang berlumur darah memegang kedua pundak anak itu dan mengguncangkannya sedikit… berusaha menyadarkannya dari apa pun yang sudah terjadi terhadapnya.**_

"_**Edward! Edward! Kau tidak apa- apa?!"**_

_**Tidak seperti biasanya Roy memanggilnya dengan namanya. Berharap alchemist muda itu bereaksi akan panggilannya itu. Tapi kedua mata emasnya tetap kosong dan air matanya masih mengalir. Matanya entah memandang kemana.**_

"_**Al… Al…"**_

_**Dengan suara lirihnya, Edward memanggil- manggil nama adiknya itu. Dan itu menyadarkan Roy kalau Alphonse tidak ada disana. Padahal, dialah yang pertama kali datang ke tempat Edward berada selagi Roy menghadapi King Bradley.**_

"_**Al… Alphonse…? Kemana Alphonse pergi?!"**_

_**Suara lirihnya semakin tinggi sambil memandang sekeliling ruangan itu… tidak ada tanda- tanda keberadaan adiknya itu.**_

"_**Al… Al… Al…"**_

"_**Edward! Edward, kau harus tegar! Edward… kau…"**_

"_**Al…dia menghilang… hilang… dan itu semua salahku! Al… Al... kumohon… kembalilah…"**_

_**Panggilannya semakin histeris dan wajahnya yang tampak terlihat kosong itu mulai menunjukkan ekspresi… kesedihan yang mendalam dan… rasa bersalah. Melihatnya saja membuat dada Roy menjadi sesak. Belum pernah dia melihatnya begitu hancur seperti ini. Tanpa disadari, dia memegang kedua pundak anak itu lebih kencang.**_

"_**Edward! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Edward! Tenanglah!"**_

"_**Tinggalkan aku sendirian… Al… dia…"**_

"_**Tenanglah, Fullmetal!"**_

_**PLAAAAAAAAAAAAK**_

_**Suara tamparan menggema di ruangan itu. Lepas kendali akan amarahnya, Roy secara tidak sadar menamparnya. Edward terdiam… matanya masih kosong tapi terkejut akan tindakan Jendralnya itu. Wajahnya berpaling… tidak ingin menatap Roy.**_

"_**Al… dia…"**_

_**Edward masih berusaha memanggil nama adiknya itu. Suaranya masih lirih, tetapi pelan… hampir seperti berbisik. Sekarang Roy juga ikut terdiam. Tidak tahan melihat Edward yang selama ini tegar dan ceria menjadi seperti ini, dia pun akhirnya memeluk alchemist malang itu. Benar-benar seperti memeluk sebuah boneka yang sudah rusak.**_

"_**Al…."**_

_**Suaranya semakin pelan… semakin lirih… air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Roy semakin erat memeluknya. Dia tahu ini sebuah pukulan yang berat untuk Edward. Selama ini mereka selalu bersama… saling melindungi… Tapi sekarang dia harus kehilangan adiknya itu di depan matanya.**_

"_**Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik…"**_

_**Roy mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang terdekatnya… seperti saat dia kehilangan Hughes. Dia berbisik… membisikkan kata- kata untuk menenangkan kondisi mental Edward yang sedang terguncang. Tanpa Roy sadari, Edward membalas pelukannya sambil menangis.**_

"………………_**Al……………"**_

_**---**_

"… Dia seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu…"

Suara tegas milik sekretarisnya itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Menunggu? Menunggu apa?"

"Kenapa tidak menanyakannya secara langsung?"

Letnan berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil seakan- akan memberi tahu sesuatu. Dan tentu saja Fuhrer muda itu mengerti akan maksudnya. Dia membalas senyumnya dan segera mengambil jaket hitamnya. Setelah diangkat menjadi Fuhrer karena kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, Roy sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk mengunjungi Edward. Padahal dia tahu kalau anak itu sedang hancur. Dia ingin mengunjunginya… dan menghiburnya, walaupun sedikit. Dia ingin Edward kembali seperti Edward yang dulu. Anak laki- laki naïf yang pemarah dan tidak sabaran. Anak laki- laki yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Anak laki- laki yang dengan keceriaannya, membuat keadaan di militer menjadi cerah.

Riza mengerti akan perasaan Roy yang cemas dengan keadaan alchemist muda itu. Maka dari itu, dia memberi kesempatan untuk mengunjunginya… walaupun itu hanya sebentar saja.

---

Langit pada hari itu mendung dan dapat dipastikan akan turun hujan. Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Roy, Riza, dan Havoc tiba di depan rumah dimana Elric bersaudara tinggal. Dulu mereka selalu tinggal di hotel, tetapi setelah tubuh Alphonse kembali… mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana ini. Sekarang… rumah itu terasa sepi...

"Tolong kembali dengan cepat. Malam ini ada beberapa rapat yang harus Anda hadiri."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tunda rapat itu?"

"Tolong kembali dengan cepat."

Rapat… selalu hal itu yang menghalangi rencananya untuk mengunjungi Edward. Dengan lemas dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar menuju rumah itu.

"Haah….. baiklah……."

Ketika Fuhrer itu membuka pintu pagar rumah itu, Havoc yang menyetir mobil itu memandangi keadaan rumah yang kelam itu sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Menurutmu jika Fuhrer menemuinya, dia akan lebih baik?"

Riza yang sedang melihat jadwal rapat tidak menjawabnya. Apakah anak itu akan pulih dari keputus asaannya jika Roy datang menemuinya? Tidak seorang pun tahu akan hal itu. Karena pulih atau tidaknya tergantung dengan Edward sendiri. Tapi sedikitnya… kedatangannya bisa mengusir sedikit rasa kesepiannya.

"…. Akan mulai turun hujan…."

"Hm?"

---

Roy menatap rumah milik Elric bersaudara itu. Begitu gelap dan sepi… Seperti tak berpenghuni. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan hendak mengetuk pintu rumah itu, walaupun agak ragu.

_Tok tok_

"Fullmetal… kamu ada di rumah? Aku mau masuk."

Tidak ada jawaban. Fuhrer itu menghela nafasnya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Apakah Edward sudah tidak tinggal disini? Apakah dia sedang keluar rumah? Apakah dia sedang mengurung diri di rumahnya itu? Semua pertanyaan itu mengalir di dalam kepalanya… sampai dia melihat sosok berambut pirang emas yang dicarinya di halaman di samping rumah itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dia segera berjalan mendekatinya. Edward masih mengenakan seragam militernya. Dia berlutut di depan sekumpulan tanaman. Matanya emasnya masih terasa kosong… masih kehilangan cahayanya. Benar- benar pemandangan yang memilukan.

"Kenapa kamu ada di halaman?"

"… Bukan urusanmu…"

Suaranya terasa hampa… tidak ada energi seperti dahulu lagi.

"… Berapa lama kamu akan seperti ini?"

Kali ini, Edward memilih diam. Matanya masih menatap tanaman yang ada di depannya itu.

"Fullmetal, jika kamu tidak bahagia, kamu dapat menangis… tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini."

Tidak seperti biasanya Roy mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Edward. Biasanya dia akan mengejek dan memancing kemarahan bocah pendek itu. Tetapi, kali ini Roy benar- benar khawatir dengan keadaan mentalnya. Menanggapi perkataan Roy tersebut, Edward menatapnya dan terlihat sedikit kemarahan di balik matanya itu.

"Jangan ganggu! Hampir waktunya… hampir waktunya…"

Mendengar suara Edward yang mulai aneh, Roy mengerutkan alisnya dan tambah khawatir.

"… Fullmetal, apa yang kau katakan?! Sadarlah, Fullmetal!"

_CTAAAAR!!_

Halilintar yang menyambar memulai turunnya hujan… membuat keadaan semakin kelam. Edward melirik tanaman yang tadi ia lihat. Senyuman yang menyakitkan hati terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Firefly grass_ akan mekar… Aku tahu…"

"Apa… mekar…?"

"Bunga itu… Al bilang kalau aku memegangnya di dadaku selagi mereka mekar… kita dapat merasakan satu sama lain… walaupun kita terpisah jauh…"

Senyuman yang menyakitkan hati itu semakin lebar dan matanya penuh dengan harapan… walaupun itu adalah sebuah harapan kosong. Roy tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Dia benar- benar ingin mengembalikan Edward seperti dahulu lagi. Ceria dan penuh dengan kehidupan.

"Hampir waktunya… mereka akan mekar…"

"… Hentikan pemikiran seperti itu…"

Seperti boneka yang rusak, Alchemist muda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap Roy kembali. Matanya penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku katakan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal itu! Apakah kau tidak dapat mengerti, apapun yang kau lakukan, Alphonse tidak dapat merasakan perasaanmu!!!"

Dari kebingungan… berubah menjadi kesakitan. Sakit akan kata- kata Roy. Kenapa? Karena dia merasa bahwa satu- satunya harapan kalau adiknya belum meninggal itu telah hancur. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tubuh kecilnya mulai bergetar, kedua tangannya dikepal dengan kuat.

"Kamu… kamu pembohong!"

"Dia tidak ada disini lagi!!! Dia juga tidak ada di tempat lain!!! Dia sudah… meninggalkan dunia ini… dia tidak akan pernah kembali…"

"……… Pembohong. PEMBOHONG! PEMBOHONG! PEMBOHONG! Pembohong… semuanya…"

Dia berteriak sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan erat… tidak mau melihat kenyataan yang pahit itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam rambut emasnya yang basah. Ketika suaranya mulai mengecil, Roy dengan sigap berlutut di depannya sambil memegang erat kedua pundak bocah yang terguncang itu. Mata onyx hitamnya menatap lurus kepadanya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Fullmetal?!"

"Kenapa… kenapa aku masih hidup? Apa… apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?! Katakan padaku! Katakan!"

Roy mulai sadar kenapa Edward begitu terpuruk. Dia… sang Fullmetal Alchemist itu… sudah kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Selama ini, demi mengembalikan tubuh adiknya, dia bertahan hidup dan berjuang. Setelah keinginannya terkabulkan, dia menjalani hidup untuk melindungi adiknya. Sekarang ketika dia kehilangan segalanya… dia sudah kehilangan fondasi hidupnya.

Edward menunduk… membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam hujan. Tangan normalnya dan automailnya sekarang memegang erat seragam militer milik Roy yang ada di depannya. Tatapan mata hitam itu mulai melembut… tidak penuh amarah seperti yang tadi. Tangan kanannya berpindah dari pundak anak itu ke kepalanya… mengusap rambut emas yang basah itu dengan lembut.

"Hidup… yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap hidup… Kenapa… kenapa kau tidak dapat merasakan… merasakan kalau ada orang lain di sekelilingmu…"

"… Orang lain di sekelilingku, ya…"

"… Semuanya… mereka khawatir terhadapmu…"

" … Khawatir terhadapku… ya…"

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua memilih diam, tetap dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Rasa dingin yang menusuk mulai dirasakan oleh Roy walaupun dia sudah memakai jaket hitamnya. Itu membuatnya khawatir terhadap Edward yang hanya memakai seragam militernya saja. Pasti dia lebih kedinginan.

"Ed… kalau kau tetap seperti ini, Al tidak akan bahagia. Jika kau bahagia… Al dapat… selama kamu hidup bahagia… maka dia dapat tetap ada… Kalau kau tidak ingin hidup… lalu siapa yang akan mengingat dirinya…"

Mendengar nama adiknya itu, Ed mulai teringat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu dan mulai menangis lagi. Genggamannya semakin kuat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena menangis. Roy hanya bisa mengusap kepala dan punggungnya itu dengan lembut… membisikkan kata- kata yang dapat menenangkannya.

"Al………….. aku………………"

---

"Hey, rapat akan segera dimulai kan?"

Havoc sambil menghisap rokoknya itu bertanya kepada Riza yang menatap jam sakunya. Memang benar kalau rapat akan segera dimulai. Dengan terpaksa dia harus menjemput Fuhrer muda itu. Dia pun mengambil 2 payung hitam yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

---

"Walaupun tidak tepat bagiku untuk mengatakan hal ini sekarang… Aku berharap kamu dapat kembali…"

Kembali ke mana? Ke militer? Ke diri Edward yang ceria dan _genki_ seperti dahulu? Atau kah ke sisi Roy? Ketiganya adalah jawabannya… dan juga harapan Roy…

"Ada banyak hal yang harus kamu lakukan… Sekarang… bukan waktunya untuk berhenti…"

Akhirnya alchemist berambut emas itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Roy. Sekilas mata emasnya mulai kembali hidup. Hal itulah yang membuat Roy tersenyum sedikit melihatnya.

"Jendral…"

"Panggil aku Fuhrer mulai sekarang…"

Dengan sedikit nada bercanda di perkataannya membuat Edward akhirnya tersenyum… walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi itu sudah membuat perasaan Roy menjadi lega. Walaupun sedikit demi sedikit, dia ingin mengembalikan keceriaan anak itu kembali.

"Dapatkah kau ikut denganku?"

"… Kupertimbangkan dahulu…"

Walaupun hari sedang hujan dan suasan kelam, perkataan Edward itu membuat hati Roy menjadi cerah kembali setelah dua minggu lebih diliputi dengan kekhawatiran. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika melihat Edward memberikan senyum lembutnya. Sayang itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba- tiba dia menutup matanya dan jatuh ke arah Roy. Untung saja posisi mereka sedang duduk dan Roy ada di depannya.

"Fullmetal!"

Wajahnya mulai memerah. Roy lalu meletakkan tangannya di wajah bocah itu. Panas.

"Sakit karena hujan… Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Fullmetal…"

Tetapi anak yang ada di tangannya itu tidak menjawabnya. Tubuhnya yang tadi dingin karena siraman air hujan perlahan menjadi panas karena demam. Roy lalu menggendongnya dan bermaksud masuk ke rumah anak itu, sampai Riza datang dengan payungnya. Kebingungan dan sedikit kekhawatiran ketika melihat Edward yang tidak sadarkan diri itu sedang digendong oleh Roy.

"Fuhrer, Kolonel Elric… dia…"

"Demam."

---

Dengan bantuan Riza, Roy akhirnya membawa Edward yang sakit itu ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah baju seragamnya yang basah diganti dengan piyamanya, sekarang alchemist yang sakit itu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah- engah karena panas tubuhnya yang meningkat itu. Badannya benar- benar panas. Roy yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil menatap Riza yang sedang mengukur suhu tubuh anak itu.

"Letnan, bisakah aku menunda rapat itu? Tolong…"

Tidak seperti biasanya Roy memohon seperti itu. Bahkan Riza saja sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Selesai mengukur suhu tubuhnya, Riza menyerahkan pakaian pengganti milik Roy yang tadi Havoc bawakan.

"Tolong ganti pakaian Anda. Nanti bisa jatuh sakit."

"Letnan Hawkeye!"

Masih tidak menjawab, wanita pirang itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan sebelum dia keluar, dia berhenti.

"Akan kukatakan bahwa Fuhrer sedang berpergian ke Xing karena sebuah urusan selama beberapa hari."

Roy tidak tahu berapa banyak dia harus bersyukur karena mempunyai bawahan yang dapat diandalkan sepertinya. Dengan senyum, dia melihat sosok Letnan itu keluar dari rumah itu dan pergi menuju markas militer.

---

Entah sudah berapa lama Edward tertidur karena demamnya… Roy sama sekali tidak melihat jam. Dia sibuk merawat bawahannya itu. Tapi yang pasti, hari sudah larut malam dan hujan sudah berhenti… langit sekarang penuh dengan bintang dan terangnya bulan menyinari malam itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, kedua mata emas itu mulai terbuka dan menatap Roy yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"… Aku…"

Suaranya serak karena pengaruh flu yang dideritanya. Fuhrer muda itu lalu memberikannya segelas air putih agar tenggorokannya tidak terlalu sakit saat berbicara. Dia juga membantunya duduk untuk mempermudahnya minum.

"Flu. Terlalu lama di dalam hujan dan pola makan yang tidak teratur. Kau tidak makan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini kan? Tubuhmu sangat ringan…"

Dia tidak menjawab… hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak lama kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Itu membuat Roy menjadi bingung.

"… Kita… seperti bukan kita saja yah… kelakuan ini…"

"Makanya, cepat semangat seperti dulu, Fullmetal yang kecil."

Mendengar kata 'kecil', membuat Edward langsung kembali seperti yang dulu. Dia langsung berteriak dan hampir memukul atasannya itu. Sedangkan Roy, hanya senyum- senyum saja.

"SIAPA YANG SANGAT KECIL KAYAK KACANG, HAH?!!!"

---

_Hari- hari bersama Al… hari- hari bahagia yang sangat singkat itu… seperti hidup seekor kunang- kunang…_

_Walaupun singkat, tetapi indah dan meninggalkan kenangan yang indah…_

---

_**1 Minggu kemudian…**_

"Fullmetal, sampai kapan mau membuatku menunggu, hah? Kau kan sudah jadi Jendral… masa' masih terlambat bangun."

"Diam kau, Fuhrer mesum!"

Edward Elric, sang Fullmetal Alchemist, sudah diangkat menjadi Jendral dan pengawal khusus Fuhrer. Setidaknya, dia sudah memenuhi keinginan Roy yang mengajaknya pada hari hujan itu. Dan kini, dia sedang memenuhi keinginan Alphonse… yaitu hidup dengan bahagia. Tentu saja dia akan memenuhinya, karena Edward sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya di sisi Fuhrer muda itu. Begitu pula dengan Roy.

---

"_Jendral, apakah Anda sudah menemukan kebahagiaan Anda? Kalau aku… sudah. Yaitu hidup bersama kakak."_

'Dulu aku belum menyadarinya. Tetapi sekarang… aku sudah menemukannya. Yaitu hidup dengan kakakmu…'

---

**Fin.**

**---**

**

* * *

Fiuh… selesai juga. R&R ya! XD**


End file.
